Because Of Your Body
by KKnKH
Summary: Tangan Kai yang tadi beralih ke belakang tubuh Sehun mulai menyusuri tubuh pemuda yang masih dipangkunya ini. Mulai dari atas bahu, kemudian turun mengikuti lekuk tubuh Sehun. / [KAIHUN/SEKAI FIC!] BOTTOM!SEHUN YAOI, RNR?
1. Chapter 1

**Because Of Your Body**

 **KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN**

 **KAIHUN FIC!**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), dll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **× KS ×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai masih diam diatas ranjang nya, terkadang dia terlihat sedang mengerang frustasi, menggelengkan kepalannya dan tersenyum- ah menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Ini hari minggu dan tidak ada jadwal apapun, para member hyung sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Eum ngomong-ngomong dimana si maknae pucat itu? Biasanya dihari minggu ini dia akan datang kekamar Kai dan akan melakukan aksi mengerjai teman hitamnya itu.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbukan dan pelaku yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah orang yang baru saja dibicarakan, Sehun. Sepertinya dia akan mengerjai Kai lagi. huh Kai kira dia tidak akan datang, tapi ternyata perkiraannya itu salah.

Lihat saja wajah si maknae pucat itu, terlihat sekali bersemangatnya untuk melakukan aksinya. Setelah menutu pintu, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat Kai sekarang berada.

Sehun sedikit merasa heran saat melihat Kai yang hanya diam saja saat dia masuk kekamarnya dan terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, biasanya saat dia masuk kekamar ini Kai akan langsung melemparkan bantal dan mengatakan _"Mau apa kau pucat?!"_ dengan nada bicara yang dingin. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berusaha tidak peduli saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

Sehun langsung saja menjatuhkan bokong sexy nya itu disamping kai yang tengah melihanya dengan tatapan jengah. Kai sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jadi dia hanya diam saja menunggu aksi si pucat di sampingnya ini.

"Hai Hitam, bagaimana kabarmu? Ah aku yakin kau baik-baik saja hm" si pucat berkata. Ck! Sehun ini aneh, dia bertanya tapi dia sendiri juga yang menjawabnya.

Kai mendengus lalu menjawab, "Oh hai juga pucat, kau ini aneh. Kau bertanya dan menjawab sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, dan ya aku baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang kekamar ku ini."

Baik-baik saja? Ok Kai seharunya kau berkata jujur bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak baik saat sebelum dan sesudah Sehun datang, eh? Bahkan saat Sehun sudah datang saja kau semangkin tidak baik-baik saja. Jika kalian bertanya ' _kenapa?'_ jawabannya adalah….. ssttt tapi sebelumnya, nanti jangan beri tau Sehun okay? Ehem jadi ya, sebenarnya jawabannya adalah karena sedari tadi Kai telah memikirkan Sehun, ngomong-ngomong.

Hanya itu? No no no. bukan hanya itu saja, tapi Kai juga memikirkan tentang dirinya dan Sehun dan tubuh Sehun terutama _booty_ nya yang eugh, yang membuatnya sstt ah.

Apa kalian mengerti? Sepertinya sangat jelas untuk dimengerti. Eiitts tapi jangan beritahu Sehun kay? Biarkan Kai yang mengatakannya sendiri pada Sehun.

Btw Kai sangat mengagumi _butt_ Sehun, walaupun belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung tapi dia selalu memperhatikan Sehun dan _butt_ nya itu didorm, distage dan dimanapun dia dan Sehun berada. Jika distage, dia akan curi-curi pandang kearah Sehun yang sedang men- _shake-shake butt_ nya itu dan juga sesekali Kai akan memukul _butt_ Sehun sengaja. Dan Kai sangat yakin _butt_ Sehun sangat indah.

"Huh! Kau ini, aku kan hanya bertanya. Dan ini bukan hanya kamar mu Kai tapi kamar Kyungsoo hyung juga. Ingat itu" Sehun berujar sambil mendengus.

"Hm" Kai hanya membalasnya dengan suara tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar yang menurut Kai itu mirip dengan seringaian. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah ke pangkuan Kai yang duduk dengan kaki diselonjorkan dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, Sehun duduk menghadap ke arah Kai dan juga mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai.

Sehun hanya diam dipangkuan Kai dan menatap intens mata hitam pemuda yang sedang memangkunya ini, sedangkan Kai sendiri juga hanya diam tapi didalam hatinya sudah menjerit frustasi. Belum lagi posisi duduk Sehun tepat menduduki _pet_ nya.

' _WHAT THE HELL?! APA YANG DI LAKUKANNYA?! Uh tunggu- apa ini salah satu caranya untuk mengerjaiku dengan menggodaku huh?!_ '

Kai masih diam, dan Sehun mulai merapatkan diri serta juga mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. tangan Sehun semangkin mengeratkan kalungnya dileher Kai saat wajahnya dan wajah si pemuda tan itu semangkin dekat. _Butt_ Sehun juga semangkin menekan sesuatu yang mulai ereksi dibawah sana.

Tatapan Sehun masih intens dan Kai dibuat mulai resah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang mulai menegang serta degup jantungnya yang sudah berdetak cepat. Dia mulai gila karena Sehun, ya benar. Sehun sudah membuatnya menegang dibawah sana.

Ohw demi _butt_ sehun yang berisi, montok dan indah, ia sudah sangat ingin memakan pemuda pucat didepannya ini.

Semangkin dekat dan sebentar lagi bibir Sehun akan menyentuh bibir tebal sexy milik Kai. Ya sedikit lagi sebelum Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai dan tertawa keras. Menjauhkan wajahnya tetapi masih dengan posisi dipangku Kai, pemuda pucat itu tertawa dengan semangatnya saat mengetahui rencananya berhasil.

Betapa gelinya Sehun saat melihat wajah Kai yang tegang dan resah tadi saat mereka akan melalukan ciuman, Kai sendiri mengeryitkan dahinya dan detik berikutnya dia baru menyadari jika dia telah dikerjai oleh sehun dengan rencara si pucat itu.

Ternyata tebakanya tadi benar, huh kenapa dia biasa terbawa suasana tadi hanya karna Sehun yang duduk diatas _pet_ nya serta menekanya, ok tentu saja itu berpengaruh besar terhadapnya. Oh jangan lupakan Sehun yag akan menciumnya tadi yang ternyata hanya jebakan saja, Sial!

Sehun masih tertawa sambil sesekali memukul dada Kai pelan dan juga dirinya yang tertawa sambil menggerakkan badannya yang tentunya membuat ereksi Kai semangkin parah dibawah sana dan Sehun ̄Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan terkena masalah Sehun~~~

Tangan Sehun dipegang oleh Kai saat ia akan memukul dada pemuda tan tersebut dan kemudian diam dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terkejut, "Puas kau Oh Sehun? Hm" Tanya Kai

Sehun tersenyum lebar, dengan kedua tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Kai dia menjawab dengan tenang dan tanpa beranjak dari pangkuan Kai. "Sebenarnya aku belum cukup puas mengerjaimu, hitam" ia kembali tertawa tapi tidak sekeras tadi.

Kai hanya melihatnya diam dam kemudian seringaian dibibirnya tercetak mengerikan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun yang masih tertawa ringan.

 _'Sekarang adalah giliranku baby'_

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Sehun, "Oh! Karna kau bilang belum cukup puas, maka aku akan memuaskanmu Sehunnie~~" Sehun terdiam saat Kai membisik dengan suara yang berat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu namun lembut. Hal tersebut membuat Sehun merinding dan terlihat mulai waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Sehun. Seringaian yang terpampang diwajahnya menbuat sehun bergidik ngeri, belum lagi kedua tangan Kai yang tadi memegang tangannya mulai beralih kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Kau tau Sehun, dari tadi memikirkanmu loh-" Sehun mengeryit bingung. Setelah jeda sebentar ia melanjutkan, "Bahkan sebelum kau datang ke kamar ini, apa kau ingin tau apa yang ku pikirkan tentangmu?" Sehun mengangguk saja.

Tangan Kai yang tadi beralih ke belakang tubuh Sehun mulai menyusuri tubuh pemuda yang masih dipangkunya ini. Mulai dari atas bahu, kemudian turun mengikuti lekuk tubuh Sehun. "Aku memikirkan kau dan juga tubuh mu ini baby, memikirkan betapa indahnya lekuk tubuhmu jika tanpa ada yang menutupinya,pasti sangat indah ehhmm-" Kai menggeram rendah.

Tangan Kai sampai pada _butt_ Sehun yang berisi, tanpa basa-basi tangannya langsung saja menangkup _butt_ yang masih dilapisi kain tersebut. Sedikit meremasnya dan membuat sehun sedikit terkaget oleh perbuatan Kai.

"Apalagi bokongmu ini Sehun, aku sangat ingin sekali melihatnya tanpa halangan. Kemudian meremasnya, merasakan teksturnya yang selalu aku banyangkan lembut,halus dan kenyal" remasan di _butt_ nya semangkin kasar, tangannya sendiri sudah bertumpu kuat pada bahu Kai. napasnya sendiri sudah terengah dengan wajah menunduk yang sudah memerah.

"K-kaiihh~" Sehun mendesah.

' _bodoh kenapa kau mengeluarkan suara seperti itu sehun'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Dia jadi menyesal telah mengerjai Kai seperti tadi kalau tau akan berakibat seperti ini, bodoh.

Salah satu tangan Kai yang berada dibelakang tubuh Sehun kembali kedepan dan menarik wajah pemuda pucat itu, menatap lekat wajah manis nya. Matanya beralih kebibir Sehun yang tipis dan berwarna pink menggoda.

Kai yang sudah tidak tahan langsung mencium bibir pemuda pucat didepanya dengan ganas. Sehun membulatkan matanya dan berusaha memberontak, memukul pemuda itu dengan kuat. Namun hasilnya yang ada tangannya ditahan oleh Kai.

Kai membalik posisi Sehun yang sedang dipangkunya menjadi berbaring dibawahnya, kedua tangan Sehun yang masih ia tahan diletakkkan disamping kiri dan kanan kepala pemuda pucat itu.

Dirinya dengan semangat melumat bibir Sehun, sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Bibir Sehun yang kenyal dan manis membuatnya tak mau berhenti untuk melahapnya. Sehun sudah pasrah saja, dirinya susah payah untuk mengimbangi permainan Kai yang terlalu bersemangat ini.

Kai tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumanya yang membuat Sehun harus bernapas lega, ia hamper kehabisan napas tadi. Ditatapnya lagi wajah Sehun yang terengah mengatur napas.

"Ck! Kau payah baru begitu saja sudah kelimpungan, bagaimana jika aku melakukan yang lebih dari itu?" Sehun menatap Kai tidak suka. ' _Apa-apaan dia?!'_

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kau yang sekarang sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dariku,tidak peduli dengan fans yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah pendominasi dalam couple yang melibatkan kita berdua yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang itu hanya karna badan tinggimu itu, dan pada kenyataannya sekarang kau yang didominasi olehku kan? Wajah manis dan galakmu ini tidak cocok" Kai mengulus wajah Sehun lembut dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dia terkekeh.

Wajah sehun semangkin terlihat tidak suka, ia mulai jengkel. Siapa juga yang mau mendominasi dan menjadi couple dengannya, ck sama sekali ia tidak mau.

"Aku bahkan sama sekalli tidak memikirkan hal itu" jawab Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau mau kudominasi" Kai berkata enteng dan Sehun melototkan matanya, bukan itu yang ia maksud. Dasar Kai bodoh.

"Bukan itu yan-" ucapannya terpotong saat Kai menciumnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enghhh~~" suara lenguhan Sehun terdengar merdu saat kai menjilat nipplenya lembut, tangannya sendiri menekan kepala pemuda tan itu agar segera melahap nipplenya dan menghisapnya.

Penampilannya juga sudah sangat berantakan, terlihat dari baju yang tersingkap keatas yang memperlihatkan nipplenya yang sedang dijamah oleh Kai dan juga rambutnya yang berantakan serta peluh yang terlihat dikeningnya.

"Akkhh t-terus emmhh" Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. Ck tadi saja malu-malu kucing, sekarang sudah berani meminta lebih. Sehun sehun~

Kai masih bemain di dada Sehun,tangannya tak tinggal diam. Perlahan dia mulai melepas kancing celana Sehun, setelah terlepas mulailah dia turunkan celana tersebut dan melepaskannya dari kaki Sehun serta membuangnya asal. Sebelum Kai membuka celana dalam Sehun, dia terlebih dahulu membuat Sehun tengkurap membelakaknginya. Celana dalam Sehun pun langsung saja ia lepaskan.

Dan boom! Nampaklah _butt_ Sehun yang putih bersih, berisi dan terlihat kenyal. Tanganya langsung menangkup dua gundukan didepannya dan meremasnya gemas.

 _'ternyata benar-benar empuk dan kenyal, oh god!'_ ucapnya dalam hati tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangannya.

"aahhh K-kaiihh" Sehun terus mendesah merasakan tangan Kai yang kasar dan hangat meremas _butt_ nya. Sehun ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding karna dengan lancarnya ia mengeluarkan desahan yang akan membuat Kai semangkin nafsu.

Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak mau berbohong kalau sebenarnya ia menyukai sentuhan Kai pada dirinya. Memang terasa aneh awalnya, tapi sekarang ia menikmatinya.

"Apa yang selama ini ku pikirkan ternyata benar, bokongmu benar-benar halus, lembut dan kenyal Hun" ucap Kai. perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah _butt_ Sehun, mengendusinya, menjilat dan mencium lembut _butt_ Sehun tersebut.

Ia juga tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan bekas yang akan bertahan lama didua gundukan tersebut.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo disana. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat saat melihat kedalam kamar yang memperlihatkan ke dua maknae yang sedang berbuat mesum tersebut.

"Uuppss"

Dengan capat ia menutup lagi pintu tersebut dan terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang berteriak minta maaf serta gerutuan yang juga terdengar.

"MAAF SEPERTINYA AKU MENGGANGGU KALIAN"

dan

"dasar maknae mesum huh, ini masih pagi dan blablabla"

Sehun yang ketahuan dan mendengar nya wajahnya memerah malu. Sedangkan Kai mendengus kesal.

"Huh sial, menggangu saja"

Sehun akan bangkit namun ditahan oleh Kai, "Kita lanjutkan baby~"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

 **How ?**

Hollaaa~~~ Ok sepertinya ini absurd ya? Sorry kalo ada typo bertebaran Kkkk~

Minta review nya ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Because Your Body**

 **KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN**

 **KAIHUN FIC!**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), dll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **× KS ×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sehun yang ketahuan dan mendengar nya wajahnya memerah malu. Sedangkan Kai mendengus kesal._

 _"Huh sial, menggangu saja"_

 _Sehun akan bangkit namun ditahan oleh Kai, "Kita lanjutkan baby~"_

 _"Huh?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pintu kamar yang ditutup Kyungsoo tadi telah dikunci Kai. mereka melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terganggu tadi,lebih tepatnya ini adalah kegiatan Kai.

Sehun yang ingin kabur karena sudah tau akan ada bahaya yang akan menimpanya langsung ditahan oleh Kai. Sehun memberontak, bahkan Kai sudah mendapat satu pukulan dipipi kirinya yang menurutnya lumayan juga.

Tapi mau bagaimana pemberontakan yang Sehun lancarkan tetap saja, akhirnya dia menyerah. Tenaga Kai yang kuat dan dirinya yang tidak memakai celananya memudahkan pemuda tan itu memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Bagaimana biasa kau memberontak saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang sesuatau diantara selangkanganmu yang sangat private dan belum tidur karna ulah pemuda tan tadi. Tentu saja tidak, dan itulah yang dialami Sehun.

Kai terus mencumbunya, mulai dari kembali mencium, meraba seluruh tubuhnya, melepas seluruh kain yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan bahkan sampai pemuda tan itu memasukinya.

Saat Kai memasukinya itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan, penyebabnya yaitu dirinya yang baru pertama kali melakukannya dan Kai yang tidak sabaran. Walaupun Sehun itu laki-laki tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik pemuda tan itu, tapi apa daya dirinya juga sudah sangat terangsang. Ck!

Sehun mendesah keras, Kai terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kasar dan terus menekan titik manis nya didalam. Belum lagi bibir Kai yang juga menghisap keras nipple nya yang membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang berlebih.

"Ungghhhh a-ahhh K-kai"

"Yes babyhh"

"pleaseehh ah ahh fasteerhh akhh" pinta Sehun. Kai tidak menjawab, tapi tetap menuruti apa yang sehun inginkan. Gerakannya semangkin cepat dan dalam, membuat sehun semangkin terhentak-hentak ke depan.

"Kau sangat nikmat Hun emmhh ah" ucap Kai

"ahhh ah ak-aku… sebentar lagihh" Kai yang mengetahui Sehun sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks nya semangkin gencar mengenjot lubang Sehun.

"AKHH AHHHH HHH" dan setelah beberapa tusukan yang dalam akhirnya Sehun klimaks dan kai menghentikan gerakannya. Sperma Sehun menyembur ke perut Kai dan perutnya.

Sehun masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, dirinya sudah lelah dan Kai dapat melihatnya, dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan penisnya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, pasalnya pemuda tan itu bahkan belum mencapai klimaksnya.

Dan kebingungannya terjawab saat Kai membalikkan badannya menjadi tengkurap dan menaikan pinggul Sehun agar menungging.

"Menungging sayang~" ucap Kai dengan suara berat dan serak.

 _Doggy Style._

Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri sudah sangat lelah, namun mengetahui Kai yang belum 'sampai' dan jika ia memohon untuk berhenti pun itu percuma saja. Kai tidak akan mengabulkannya, jadia dia hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan Kai.

Rasanya ia ingin segera tenggelam dilaut saat menyadari dirinya sekarang lemah dihadapan Kai hanya karna sentuhan lelaki tersebut. Ah sudahlah ia tidak ingin membahas ini.

Setelah mendapat posisi yang menurut Kai pas dan nyaman. Ia mulai menciumi punggung Sehun lembut, kemudian ciumanya naik menuju leher dan telinga, mengulumnya sebentar lalu ciumanya turun hingga _butt_ Sehun.

Yang satu ini adalah salah satu favoritnya selain lubang pemuda pucat ini. Tangannya menangkup _butt_ tersebut, meremasnya gemas dan sesekali menampar _butt_ Sehun. Sehun meringis merasakan _butt_ nya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"ssttt pelan bodoh! uhh" ucap Sehun disela-sela ringisannya.

Kai tidak peduli dengan yang diucapkan Sehun, ia masih menikmati _butt_ pemuda pucat itu dengan wajah penuh napsu dan sesekali mengeram rendah.

 _'Hanya dengan meremas butt nya saja mampu membuat penis ku tegang lagi ck!'_ batin Kai.

The Power Of Sebooty. Julukan yang sangat cocok untuk kehebatan _butt_ Sehun itu.

Sesekali Kai juga menggesekkan penisnya dicelah lubang pemuda pucah itu. Karena sudah tidak tahan, Kai menghentikan remasannya dan mengarahkan penisnya didepan lubang Sehun.

Kai memasukkannya dengan perlahan, ia ingin merasakan pijatan dinding lubang Sehun. Entah karna Sehun yang merasa lelah atau pemuda itu yang sudah merasa tidak sabaran, tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang yang membuat penis Kai langsung masuk seluruhnya. Dan Sehun dapat merasakan lubangnya terasa penuh.

Kai menyeringai.

"Ugh tidak sabaran ya? Nakal sekali" ucap Kai sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Itu terjadi karena tubuhnya yang merasa sangat lelah.

"T-tidak akhhh ahh" ucapanya terpotong saat Kai menghentakan penisnya kuat.

Jongin menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur, berusaha mencari titik nikmat Sehun.

"Hhhh akkh ahh" desahan Sehun memenuhi kamar, peluh mengalir dengan perlahan dipelipisnya.

Sedangkan Kai merem-melek ke enakan, lubang Sehun luar biasa nikmat. Penisnya dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun, membuatnya tidak mau berhenti.

Kai menarik wajah Sehun ke samping lalu menciumnya kasar, tangan kirinya menggenggam penis Sehun dan mengocoknya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Sehun.

Desahan keduanya teredam oleh ciuman mereka dan gerakan Kai pun semangkin cepat saat dirasa dirinya dan Sehun akan segera sampai.

Ciuman mereka terputus, "ahhh akkhh lebih c-cepat ahh aku-hh hampiirhh" Sehun berucap sesah payah.

"Tunggu sebentar stt" bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun, ia menciumi tengkuk Sehun.

Kai menambah kecepatanya, sedangkan Sehun membantu bergerak berlawanan arah. Sehun sudah tidak biasa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Bersama" ucap Kai.

Sehun mendesah panjang dan Kai menggeram berat. Meraka berdua sampai bersama-sama, Kai menyemprotkan banyak sperma ke dalam Sehun yang membuat tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan.

Keduanya mengatur napas yang tersengal, lalu kemudian tubuh keduanya ambruk bersamaan diatas ranjang.

Kai memeluk Sehun dari belakang, sementara pemuda pucat itu sendiri sudah terlalu lelah dan akhirnya tertidur. Kai yang baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu telah tidur hanya berdecak lalu kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dasar!"

Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Tidur.

Dengan mata yang sudah tertutup dan terdengar suara dengkuran pelan,menandakan bahwa Kai telah menyusul Sehun tidur. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya tidur.

Ya setidahnya istirahat sebentarlah.

Eum ngomong-ngomong, penis Kai masih berada didalam Sehun, belum Kai keluarkan setelah mencapai puncaknya tadi.

Ok sip! Tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun mengetahuinya setelah ia bangun nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Suho dari depan pintu dapur.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, ada apa Suho hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Suho berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan berdiri didepannya, "Apa kau melihat Kai dan Sehun? Aku ada urusan dengan mereka berdua" jawab Suho. Kyungsoo tampak berpikir dan setelahnya dia langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, mungkin sedang dikamar mereka" ucap Kyungsoo lalu membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan memotong bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya.

Kyungsoo kembali teringat dengan apa yang kedua maknae itu lakukan tadi saat ia mencari mereka. Niatnya ingin meminta bantuan, eh malah saat ketemu disuguhkan pemandangan yang errrr. Aish mengingatnya membuat dirinya bergidik.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan menemui mereka" Kyungsoo yang sempat melamun tadi langsung tersadar kembali.

"Hyung tidak mau membantu ku memasak?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sementara Suho nyengir dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak berminat" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong wortel, langsung menoleh dengan memegang pisau kearah Suho yang sudah bergidik ngeri.

Dengan cepat Suho langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya kepergiannya dengan wajah kesal.

"MAAFKAN AKU SOO" teriak Suho yang telah keluar dari daerah kekuasaan Kyungsoo, Dapur.

"Aish YA!" jerit Kyungsoo kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yeee chap 2 nongol \o/**

 **Sebenarnya ini aku buat jadi chapter aja sih, nggak papa kan?**

 **gimana untuk chapter ini? Makin gaje ya kkk … Enceh nya nggak hot? Pake kompor gas ok biar hot hahaha becanda :3**

 **sorry klo ada typo bertebaran kkk~**

 **ok minta review ya lagehhhhh~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because Of Your Body**

 **KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN**

 **KAIHUN FIC!**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), dll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **× KS ×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh sialan kau Kim!" Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tertatih, efek kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Sehun pikir rasa sakit dibokongnya akan hilang sehari setelah 'kejadian' tersebut, tapi ternyata sakitnya semangkin menyebar saja.

Mungkin karena lubangnya baru pertama kalinya di 'masuki' oleh penis, yeah penis Kai. Yang sialnya lagi begitu nikmat saat penis tersebut berada didalam lubangnya. Harus Sehun aku bahwa ia ketagihan akan rasa nikmat tersebut.

Masih teringat bagaimana kenikmatan itu begitu terasa saat penis Kai mengenjot lubangya kasar, bibir tebalnya yang menciumi seluruh tubuhnya ugh.

' _OH MY GOD! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun?! Gara-gara makhluk hitam itu lubangmu jadi sakit begini'_ batin Sehun sambil memukul kepalanya yang berani-beraninya memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya bokongnya sakit.

Sehun berjalan kearah meja rias yang ada dalam kamarnya dan Suho. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat semua kelakuannya dari tempat tidur yang berada di belakangnya.

Orang tersebut tersenyum saat melihat tingkah pemuda pucat yang tadi memukul kepalanya. Menurutnya itu lucu, melihat Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengeluarkan umpatan yang tertuju padanya dan kemudian setelahnya pemuda pucat tersebut melamun sebelum memukul kepalanya. Kekeke~

Orang tersebut masih menatap kearah Sehun yang sedang duduk bercermin, sebelum mendapati mata Sehun yang awalnya focus pada cermin berubah menjadi membulat dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah nya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Sehun dengan nada terkejutnya. _Ya ampun sejak kapan dia berada disana? Apa dia juga melihat semua yang ku lakukan tadi?_

"Sejak kau masuk kedalam kamar mandi" jawab orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kai.

' _Bodoh! Aku lupa mengunci pintunya'_ rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Oke sekarang aku mau kau keluar sekarang!" perintah Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Kai santai.

Sehun memijat keningya pelan sebelum berjalan kearah Kai yang sedang duduk bersandar ditempat tidurnya.

"Aku bilang keluar!"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau Sehun~"

 _'God'_

"Please Kai keluar!" Sehun dengan terpaksa memohon kepada Kai. Bagus Sehun kau menjatuhkan harga dirimu didepan pemuda tan ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku keluar Sehun? Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke kamarmu dan Suho Hyung. Atau kau takut akan sesuatu hm?" ucap Kai dengan santai masih dengan posisi yang sama dan jangan lupakan seringaian yang tersemat dibibirnya.

Sehun berdecak kesal. Sehun tidak takut sesuatu yang dimaksud Kai itu, Sehun hanya sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Kai dan juga sedikit waspada karena Kai berada salam satu kamar dengannya.

Baiklah Sehun akui ia sedikit takut juga. Ya mana tau ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi jika ia bersama Kai, kan?

"Tidak, aku tidak takut akan sesuatu yang kau maksud Kai. jadi sekarang cepatlah keluar!" suara Sehun sedikit meninggi saat mengatakannya.

 _'Kenapa sulit sekali menyuruhnya keluar, ck! dasar keras kepala'_

Tangan Sehun akan menarik kerah baju Kai, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Kai lebih dulu menarik tangan Sehun kearahnya. Sehingga membuat tubuh sehun tertarik ke depan dan kemudian tubuhnya jatuh diatas tubuh Kai.

Huh kau sangat pintar memanfaatkan keadaan Kai.

Sehun yang sadar akan posisinya sekarang segera akan berdiri, namun lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat dengan gerakan Kai. Kai dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan mengapit kedua kaki Sehun dengan kakinya.

"YA! LEPAS SIALAN" ucap Sehun marah. Ia berusaha memberontak dengan mengerakkan tubuhnya brutal. Sehun tidak mau berada dalam posisi seperti ini, menurutnya ini adalah awal dari bahaya yang akan datang.

Tangan Kai semakin mengerat dipinggang Sehun. "Hei tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu Sehun" bisiknya ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kai. yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus lepas dari Kai.

Tangan kanan Kai melepas pinggang Sehun. Mengetahui itu Sehun tidak mau membuang kesempatan nya untuk lepas dari Kai. Tapi saat Sehun sedikit lagi akan lolos, ia merasakan tangan besar yang perlahan masuk ke dalam celananya dari belakang tubuhnya dan tangan itu menuju bokongnya. Seketika itu Sehun terdiam.

"Aku tau lubangmu masih sakit-" bisik Kai lagi ditelinga Sehun. Dapat Sehun rasakan tangan besar milik Kai mengelus bokongnya lembut, membuat sehun sedikit geli dan nyaman? Entahlah.

"Jadi jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Sehun" lanjut Kai.

"Huh! Ini kan gara-gara kau hitam!"

"Aku tau, maka dari itu aku kesini mau minta maaf dan mengobati lubangmu yang mungkin sedikit lecet" Sehun mendengun mendengarnya.

' _Apa katanya tadi mungkin sedikit lecet? Yang benar saja, lubang ku bahkan lecet parah'_ batin Sehun.

Mereka terdiam. Sedangkan tangan Kai masih mengelus bokong Sehun lembut. Dasar!

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kai yang sedang memikirkan kejadian dua hari yang lalu dimana dirinya dan Sehun terbangun karena ketukan pintu. Sedangkan Sehun memikirkan bagaimana caranya lepas dari Kai.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _"Kai, kau didalam?" tanya Suho dari luar kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo._

 _Suho sekali lagi mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, ia bermaksud untuk langsung membuka pintu tersebut. tapi sayang nya pintu tersebut terkunci._

 _"Terkunci?" gumamnya pelan._

 _"Apa Kai sedang keluar?" pikirnya._

 _"Hum mungkin saja, ya mjngkin dia keluar dengan Sehun. Baiklah, lebih baik aku tunggu saja mereka"_

 _Sedangkan didalam kamar,terlihat dua pemuda berbeda warna kulit sedang berpelukan tanpa sehelai benang pun di atas tepatnya pemuda dengan warna kulit sedikit gelap yang memeluk pemuda dengan warna kulit putih pucat._

 _Jam telah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang, dan pemuda dengan warna kulit putih pucat tersebut mulai mengeliat dalam pelukan pemuda berkulit tan. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka menampakkan manik hazel caramel yang cantik._

 _Saat matanya telah terbuka sempurna, matanya berpendar menatap sekeliling. Pemuda pucat itu meringis saat mengerakkan tubuhnya untuk terlentang, rasanya sangat sakit saat ia mencoba bergerak dan juga ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu ia juga merasakan bahwa ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangya dengan erat._

 _Matanya menatap tangan tersebut dan saat itu juga ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun ditubuhnya. Ia telanjang!_

 _Merasa ada yang aneh ia kemudian berusaha untuk melihat kearah belakang dan yang didapatinya adalah wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Kai._

 _'God, kenapa ada Kai? dia memelukku dan dia juga telanjang! Oh my apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!'_

 _Pemuda pucat itu, Sehun. Dengan susah payah menggerakkan badanya dan berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kai. tapi lagi-lagi gerakkannya terhenti karena sakit yang mengganjal ditubuhnya._

 _Kai, pemuda berkulit tan tersebut merasa terganggu dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh Sehun. Matanya kemudian terbuka dan menatap sehun yang meringis._

 _Sehun yang sadar bahwa Kai telah bangun menatap pemuda tan itu tajam. "YA LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK" ucap Sehun kasar._

 _Kai mendengus sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Akhirnya Sehun lepas dari pelukkan Kai. Tapi iamasih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melihat kebawah dan mendapati penis Kai yang masih tertancap dilubangnya._

 _'Penis Kai? pantas saja sakit-'_

 _'-tapi kenapa bisa disana? Aneh sekali'_

 _Butuh beberapa detik untuk sehun mencerna hal tersebut. dan…_

 _"DASAR BRENGSEK!"_

 _Kai menutup telingannya karena mendengar suara cempreng Sehun. "YA CABUT PENISMU DARI SANA"_

 _Kai bingung. Maksud Sehun apaan sih? Cabut penis?_

 _Dan setelahnya dia sadar bahwa saat selasai bermain dengan Sehun tadi lupa mencabut penisnya dari lubang pemuda pucat itu. Kau bodoh Kim!_

 _Dengan santai Kai mencabut penisnya dari lubang Sehun yang berhasil membuat pemuda pucat tersebut semakin meringis sakit._

 _"DASAR BRENGSEK" Sehun mendaratkan pukulan diwajah Kai berkali-kali. Sehun marah dan kesal. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru sadar apa yang telah terjadi antara ia dan Kai._

 _Kai sendiri hanya diam mendapat pukulan dari Sehun, membiarkan pemuda pucat tersebut berbuat semaunya. Lagian pukulannya tidak sesakit tadi, mungkin karena ada rasa sakit yang Sehun rasakan yang membuat tenaga pemuda itu berkurang. Atau mungkin karena lelah?_

 _Dapat Kai lihat wajah Sehun yang Meringis saat memukulnya. Ia jadi merasa kasihan._

 _Setelah puas memukul Kai Sehun segera beranjak dari ranjang tersebut, dan akan keluar sebelum suara Kai menginterupsi nya._

 _"Kau akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Kai sambil memandang tubuh telanjang Sehun yang telah banyak tanda darinya._

 _Dengan cepat Sehun segera mengambil pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi._

 _"Huh dasar" mata Kai masih tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian dua hari yang lalu Sehun, aku terbawa suasana"

"Yeah yeah baiklah, sekarang lepaskan aku dan singkirkan tanganmu dari sana" oh yeah tangan Kai masih setia mengelus bokong Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mengobati lubangmu. Dan jujur saja Sehun, kau menyukai tanganku yang mengelus bokongmu kan?"

 _'WHAT THE-'_

 _'Tapi iya sih'_

 _'EH?!'_

Sehun menatap Kai jengah, _'Dia mau mengobati lubangku? Trus aku harus menungging didepannya? Oh tidak terima kasih'_

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya bergeser dan sekarang sudah berada di samping Kai, namun walaupun begitu Kai masih mengapit kaki Sehun agar tidak kabur.

"Sekarang buka celana mu atau kau mau aku bukakan?"

"YA! Tidak. Aku bisa mengobatinga sendiri"

"Tapi aku mau membantu mu, jadi jangan menolak" tangan Kai sedah siap untuk membuka celana Sehun.

"YAK YAK YAAAAAAAAAAAAA" itu teriakan Sehun.

.

.

.

Chapter ini membosankan ya? Adakah yang masih berminat ama ff ini?

Dan jan tanya kenapa ceritanya bisa jadi kek gitu, karna gue sendiri juga nggak tau ._.v

Dan ya kaihun nggak ketangkep basah/? Ama suho :v dan soal buat sehun nya lebih tsundere lagi, gue nggak bisa buatnya T_T gue bingung juga gimana buatnya waks :v

Ada yang mau bantuin gue? /nggaakk/

dan chap ini nggak di edit, yasih diedit atau nggak typo(s) tetep bertebaran -_- :v

Oke deh ya, gue minta tinggalin jejak lagi kay kay? :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Because Of Your Body**

 **KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN**

 **KAIHUN FIC!**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), dll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **× KS ×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YAK YAK YAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup jelas dari tempatnya sekarang duduk. Kyungsoo sedang disofa ruang tamu bersama…

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat sekeliling.

Benar, Kyungsoo sedang bersama Baekhyun diruang tamu. Dari teriakannya, Kyungsoo sudah mengenali siapa pemilik suara teriakan tersebut dan Kyungsoo pikir itu dari dalam kamar Sehun dan Suho Hyung.

Tapi yang sekarang Kyungsoo pikirkan adalah kenapa si maknae itu berteriak? Apa Sehun melihat kecoa?

"AWW SAKIT SEHUN"

"RASAKAN!"

"ADUHH"

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN MU HITAM"

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?"

"YAK YAK TIDAAAAAKKK"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan setelah mendengar suara teriakan lagi. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui suara siapa saja yang berteriak tadi. Hanya saja Baekhyun pikir kenapa harus berteriak seperti itu? Kan ambigu.

"Err Kyungsoo? Bukankah itu suara Sehun dan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang masih diam tanpa suara. Namun pertanyaan nya tadi masih dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

Kyungsoo diam dengan wajah datar, ia sudah menduga bahwa Sehun dan Kai pasti sedang berbuat yang seperti dua hari yang lalu. _Kenapa kedua maknae tersebut suka sekali berbuat mesum sih, dan juga apa Kai begitu kasar sampai membuat Sehun berteriak seperti itu?_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai berteriak begitu? Apa jangan- jangan…" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Kau pasti sudah tau Hyung. Jangan sok terkejut begitu"

"Aku tidak sok terkejut dan apa salahnya juga aku terkejut? Ini reaksi alami" Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas pada Baekhyun.

"Lagi pula kau juga pasti tau apa yang mereka lakukan, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, mereka berteriak seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir dan tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dan teriakan tersebut berasal dari kamar dan juga terkesan ambigu. Sudah pasti kalau mereka melakukan…" ucapan Kyungsoo dipotong Baekhyun.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sok polos. Menggoda Kyungsoo tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Ya melakukan itu"

"Itu apa?"

"Hyung Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Kau bahkan sering melakukannya dengan Chanyeol" mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuatnya terkekeh.

"Hahaha kau ini! Kau tau dari mana kalau aku sering melakukannya dengan Chanyeol? Kau mengintip ya~~?" goda Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap malas Baekhyun. Ia tau kalau Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Jadi lebih baik ia hentikan saja pembahasan mereka, karena kalau ia jawab pasti tidak akan ada habis-habisnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi"

"Cih! Kau ini" Baaekhyun berdecih. Dan dengan begitu mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sedangkan didalam kamar…

"YAK YAK YAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan Sehun membuat telinga Kai berdengung. Tangan Kai sudah siap untuk membuka celana Sehun.

Tubuhnya masih tengkurap dengan kaki yang masih diapit oleh kedua kaki Kai. Namun dapat Sehun rasakan bahwa tangan Kai berusaha untuk melepas celananya. Dan dengan susah payah Sehun memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Kai dari belakang.

"AWW SAKIT SEHUN" Kai ikutan berteriak karena merasakan sakit dikepalanya akibat terkena pukulan dari Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha memberontak dengan memberikan serangan berupa pukulan dikepala Kai.

"RASAKAN!"

"ADUHH" Kai sudah berusaha menghindar dari tangan Sehun yang mencoba memukul kepalanya. Belum lagi salah satu pukulan tangan Sehun tadi mengenai pipinya, itu terasa sangat perih dan panas. Tapi ia pikir-pikir lagi kalau lubang Sehun pasti lebih sakit dari pada pipinya. Tapi kemudian Kai berpikir lagi kalau dipukul terus seperti ini bisa sama sakitnya.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN MU HITAM" Sehun masih dengan usahanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang mungkin saja memerah karena gerakkan paksa yang ia buat, yang terpenting sekarang adalah lepas dari Kai.

Kai yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pukulan Sehun pun melepaskan tangannya dari celana Sehun dan kemudian tangannya ia bawa untuk menangkap tangan Sehun. Pipinya sudah berwarna merah dan kepalanya sakit. Demi apapun tangan Sehun itu luar biasa, tapi masih luar biasa bokong dan lubang Sehun tentu saja.

Dasar!

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" teriak Kai. Tangan Sehun ia tahan dibelakang tubuh Sehun. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya meringis sakit. Tangan Kai yang menahan tangannya tadi sedikit mengenai bokongnya yang sakit.

Tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Sehun, Kai bingung. Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun dan dengan cepat menarik calana Sehun dengan paksa, membuat pemilik celana membulatkan matanya kembali.

"YAK YAK TIDAAAAAKKK"

"Ya diamlah, jangan berteriak terus. Kau membuat telingaku berdengung sakit" jawab Kai datar. Mendengarnya Sehun merengut dengan tatapan datar dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh tengkurap kembali. Sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya tadi ternyata membuatnya pegal.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Kai sekarang sedang menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Bokong Sehun yang bulat yang masih terbungkus dengan celana dalam berwarna abu-abu serta paha yang putih bersih, dan itu berhasil membuatnya menjadi terangsang. Kai sengaja membuka celana Sehun hanya sampai lututnya. Karena ia tidak ingin kelepasan nantinya. Tapi mungkin Kai harus berpikir dua kali, apalagi melihat Sehun yang sekarang pasrah-pasrah saja. Kekeke~

Kai mengambil obat yang ia bawa tadi di atas nakas, dan setelahnya kakinya yang mengapit kaki Sehun ia lepaskan. Sehun sendiri tidak mencoba untuk kabur saat kakinya sudah terbebas, Sehun lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lelah.

Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Kai menghela napas melihatnya. Kalau posisinya begini, bagaimana ia mau mengoleskan obatnya.

"Hei Sehun. Kembali ke posisi tadi" Sehun dengar apa yang Kai katakan, namun ia enggan untuk melakukannya.

 _'Biarkan saja Sehun. Lagian enak saja, nanti pasti si hitam ini akan mengapa-apa kan bokongku lagi. Pura-pura tidur sajalah'_ batin Sehun.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur. Jadi cepatlah, atau aku akan…" Kai tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi tangannya sudah menuju ke area penis Sehun yang terbungkus celana dalam.

"Melakukan sesuatu pada penis mu" dan tangan Kai meremas pelan penis Sehun dari luar celana dalam. Mata Sehun tiba-tiba terbuka dan menatap horor Kai. Walaupun begitu Sehun tidak menjauhkan tangan Kai dari penisnya.

"Ahh" satu desahan lolos dari mulutnya.

Kai menyeringai dan semakin semangat bermain dengan penis Sehun. Penis Sehun yang tidur pun menjadi bangun dan tegang. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, wajahnya sudah memerah dan tatapannya sayu menatap Kai. Sehun ingin Kai melepaskan celana dalamnya dan Sehun ingin lebih, namun ia malu untuk mengatakannya. Jadi Sehun hanya menatap Kai sayu dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desahannya.

Walaupun begitu, Kai tetap mengerti dan segera melepaskan celana dalam Sehun, namun hanya sebatas lututnya saja. Tangannya mulai mengocok penis Sehun beraturan.

"Akh ahh" desah Sehun. Kai semakin tegang saja, selangkangannya bahkan sudah mengembung dan terasa sangat sesak. Tangannya masih terus mengocok penis Sehun dan sesekali meremas twins ball Sehun.

 _'Sial! Aku sudah tidak tahan'_

Dengan kasar Kai mencium Sehun. Melumat bibir yang membuatnya candu saat pertama kali mencobanya. Sesekali Kai akan menyesap kuat bibir Sehun, hingga bibir tersebut sekarang jadi merah dan bengkak.

Sehun tidak menolak. Sehun malah membalas ciuman tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk mengimbangi gerakan Kai, namun tidak bisa. Kai terlalu ahli dalam hal ini.

Kai masih mengocok penis Sehun, bahkan semakin cepat. "Akh akh hhh lebih cepathh"

Tangan Sehun mengalung dileher Kai dan menekan kepala Kai untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saliva entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun. Ciuman mereka semakin kasar dan dalam. Dan saat dirasa pasokan oksigen mulai berkurang, Kai melepas ciumannya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya, dada nya naik turun dan wajah yang memerah serta mata sayu yang menatap kearah nya. Seolah minta disentuh.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat sexy menurut Kai. setelah beberapa menit, Kai kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda. Kai menyingkap baju Sehun dan segera menjilat nipple kiri Sehun. Jilatan tersebut kemudian berubah menjadi hisapan keras dan kuluman kasar. Sedangkan nipple kanan Sehun ia cubit lalu memilinya kuat.

"Hahh akh akh ouuhh~"

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sehun, melihat hasil kerja nya dan ia tersenyum puas. Sehun sendiri sudah lemas dengan keadaannya yang sekarang sangat berantakan.

"Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik aku mengobati lubangmu saat kita sudah selesai melakukannya lagi" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lemas, tapi tidak Kai memperdulikannya. Kai tegang begini juga karena Sehun, dan ia hanya ingin hasratnya tuntas dengan cepat. Dan jangan salahkan Kai, karena Sehun juga sebenarnya menikmatinya.

Celana dan celana dalam Sehun yang berada dilutut segera Kai lepas. Setelahnya ia juga mulai membuka celananya sebatas lutut. Dan terbebaslah penisnya yang sudah sangat ingin dimanjakan.

Kai kembali mencium Sehun, kali ini lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Tangannya membuka lebar kaki Sehun hingga menampakkan lubang pemuda dibawahnya ini. Kai membawa tangan Sehun untuk mengalungi lehernya. Tenaga Sehun sudah terkuras banyak, jadi ia hanya pasrah saja saat Kai akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Tangan Kai menuntun penisnya menuju lubang Sehun. Merasa sudah pas, Kai langsung memasukkan seluruh penisnya. Sehun berteriak, namun teriakkannya teredam dalam ciuman. Lubangnya makin terasa sakit saja. Mata nya bahkan sudah berair.

Kai melepas ciuman mereka. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat menusuk lubang Sehun. Matanya terpejam menikmati lubang Sehun yang sangat sempit.

"Hiks hiks s-sakit" isak Sehun. Mata Kai terbuka saat mendengar isakkan lolos dari bibir Sehun. Dilihatnya wajah Sehun yang basah karena airmata. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah dan ia merasa bodoh karena dengan egois lebih memilih mengikuti nafsunya. Seharusnya ia ingat kalau lubang Sehun bahkan masih sakit karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu, namun dengan seenaknya saja sekarang ia langsung memasukkan seluruh penisnya.

Pinggulnya kemudian berhenti bergerak, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan Sehun. "Sehun jangan menangis. Aku akan berhenti, jangan menangis" Sehun menggeleng tanda ia tidak mau kalau kegiatan mereka berhenti. Tapi Kai tidak tega membiarkan Sehun menahan rasa sakitnya.

"J-jangan, lanjutkan saja. Tapi pelan-pelan" ucap Sehun lirih. Kai tersenyum lalu mencium kening Sehun lembut.

"Baiklah"

Pinggul Kai bergerak lagi, kali ini pelan dan lembut. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahan, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sehun kesakitan hanya karena kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menarik leher Kai mendekat dan melesakkan wajahnya disana. Kakinya melingkari pinggang Kai dan menariknya mendekat, membuat mereka semakin rapat dan tidak ingin ada celah.

Gerakan Kai merubah menjadi sedikit cepat, tapi Sehun tidak apa-apa. Rasa sakit tadi sudah menghilang digantikan dengan nikmat. Apalagi saat penis Kai tepat menusuk prostatnya, desahanya tidak bisa ia kontrol.

Sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai orgasme bersama. Dengan perlahan Kai melepaskan tautan mereka, ia membenarkan posisi tidur Sehun, kemudian memperhatikan wajah lelah tersebut lalu ia mencium kening Sehun dan setelahnya pergi memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan diri, Kai keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih rapih dan segar. Ia berjalan sambil membawa handuk basah kearah Sehun yang sepertinya tertidur akibat kelelahan. Keadaannya masih sama seperti saat Kai tinggalkan tadi, baju yang tersingkap, rambut berantakan dan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Perlahan Kai membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih tertinggal di selangkangan Sehun. Lalu ia berikan obat pada lubang Sehun yang lecet dengan obat yang tadi ia bawa. Kemudian memakaikan Sehun celananya hati-hati dan merapikan bajunya yang tersingkap yang menampakkan dada penuh kiss mark. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kai berbaring di samping Sehun dan memeluknya. Lalu ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Kai tidak tidur, ia ingin menemani Sehun sambil memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Kyung kau mendengarnya tadi? Mereka benar-benar malakukannya!" Baekhyun memegang cemilannya erat dan berseru histeris. Mereka masih di ruang tamu.

"Kyungsoo kau mendengarkan ku, kan? Huaaa aku butuh Chanyeol~~" Baekhyun berteriak merana. Ia terangsang mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Sehun dan Suho.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Untung ia sedang mendengarkan musik dengan volume lumayan keras tadi, jadi ia tidak mendengar suara yang berasal dari kamar Sehun dan Suho. Ia sudah menduganya terlebih dulu, sehingga ia dapat mengantisipasi.

"Huhuhu kenapa Chanyeol dan Suho Hyung lama sekali pulangnya sih?"

"Aku tidak tahan hueee" Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dan, "Kyung kau bantu aku ya? Pleaseee~"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam Baekhyun. "TIDAK" dan pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersiksa di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Kyungsoo sedih.

"CHANYEOL CEPATLAH PULAAANG"

.

.

.

Ini udah fast belum updatenya? Hihihi

Menurut kalian ff ini alurnya kelambatan atau kecepetan? Dan yang tanya kaihun pacaran apa nggak, akan terjawab nanti. Jdi sabar aja ya? ._.v

Dan chap ini lagi2 enceh yeeeeaayyy… duh maafkan diriku yang yadong iniii, tp mau gimana lagi mikirin mereka bawaanya mesum muluuuu sih :v ... sehun di chap ini kek korban pemerkosaan yee? waks :v chap ini seberernya mau di up bbrpa hari lagi, cuma karena mumpung malem jumat jadi di malam ini di up! dan pas kaihun ene-ena :v

Dah abaikan saja, dan jangan bosan buat review yaaaa :* /kecup basah/


End file.
